vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunala
|-|Lunala= |-|Full Moon Lunala= |-|Shiny Lunala= Summary Lunala (Japanese: ルナアーラ Lunala) is a Psychic/Ghost Legendary Pokémon. Since ancient times, Lunala has been honored as an emissary of the moon. It is referred to with reverence as “the beast that calls the moon.” Lunala is constantly absorbing light and converting it into energy. With its wings spread to absorb the surrounding light and glittering like a crescent moon, it resembles a beautiful night sky. Lunala is unique among Legendary Pokémon in that it evolves from another Pokémon, namely the Pokémon Cosmoem, who evolves from Cosmog. Though it doesn't evolve further, it takes a special form called the Full Moon phase when it uses its full power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Lunala Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, but considered the female evolution of Cosmog. Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Moone Pokémon, Ultra Beast (Possibly), the Beast that Calls the Moon, Emissary of the Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight, Damage Reduction (As long as it is at peak condition), Can ignore Abilities that would stop or nullify Moongeist Beam, Durability Negation with Moongeist Beam, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Teleportation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation, Immunity to Trapping, Normal Type moves, and Fighting Type moves, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Psychic based attacks, Attack Reflection, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Solar System level (Lunala's light was required for Necrozma to absorb in order for it to regain the power of it's original form, Ultra Necrozma, and with Solgaleo can share it's light with Necrozma to do the same thing without trouble. Equal to Solgaleo) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can cross countless light-years in seconds in order to reach other Ultra Wormholes; Should be superior to other Ultra Beasts, some whose homeworlds are 1,432 to 3,545 light years away from Alola and traveled those distances in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '(Took on all four Tapu) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Lunalium Z (Allows the use of Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom) Intelligence: '''Very high '''Weaknesses: Lunala will take additional damage from Ghost and Dark Type attacks. Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom can only be used once per battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Shield: Lunala is able to greatly reduce the damage taken from a single attack for as long as it is at peak condition. * Moongeist Beam: Lunala's signature move. Lunala fires an ominous beam of light that ignores any abilities that would stop or nullify it. **'Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom:' Lunala's signature Z-Move. While ignoring the target's Ability, Lunala fires six ominous beams and concentrates them all at once at the opponent after transporting them to Ultra Space. * Splash: Lunala hops around doing absolutely nothing at all. * Teleport: Lunala teleports elsewhere. * Cosmic Power: Lunala absorbs a cosmic power to boost defense and special defense. * Hypnosis: Lunala hypnotizes the opponent into falling asleep. * Confusion: Lunala attacks with a telekinetic force similar to Psychic that can cause confusion. * Night Shade: Lunala attacks with ghostly attack that deals consistent damage. * Confuse Ray: Lunala fires a ray that causes confusion. * Air Slash: Lunala fires blades of compressed air that can cause the opponent to flinch. * Shadow Ball: Lunala fires off a shadowy black and purple ball of energy that can lower the opponent's special defense. * Moonlight: Using the power of the moon, Lunala heals itself. The amount of health it restores increases under sunny conditions but decreases under rain, hail, sandstorms, and other weather conditions. * Night Daze: Lunala lets out a dark shockwave that can lower the opponent's accuracy. * Magic Coat: Lunala reflects any non-offensive moves, such as Leech Seed or Toxic, back at the opponent. * Moonblast: Drawing power from the moon, Lunala fires off a sphere of energy at the opponent. It may also lower the opponent's special attack. * Dream Eater: Lunala consumes the opponent's dream dealing damage and healing Lunala by half of the damage dealt. * Phantom Force: Lunala vanishes somewhere before reappearing and striking the opponent ignoring moves like Protect, Detect, and Spiky Shield. * Wide Guard: Lunala sets up a forcefield that protects it and its allies from widespread attacks. * Hyper Beam: Lunala fires off a destructive beam of energy. It may have to rest afterwards. Gallery Sample e2c125421da4cd4bad5a6deb07f2adff.jpg Lunala...png lunala..png Lunala_Pokemon_TCG_Sun_&_Moon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:OLM, Inc. Category:Tier 4 Category:Portal Users